Born to Hunt
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Ever since Jake told Rose his secret, Rose has been struggling whether she wants to stay in the Huntsclan and kill her crush, or save Jake and be killed.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**Well, I had to re-publish this since I screwed up the first time. Lol R&R! No flames, please!**

Chapter 1: Thoughts

It was a rainy day in New York City. Jake Long was sitting by his window thinking about the only thing that's been on his mind for the past few months.

_'Why Rose?'_ He thought. _'Out of all the girls in New York, Huntsgirl had to be the hottest girl I've ever laid eyes on.'_ Jake sighs. She left without saying goodbye. He spent most of his free time searching and searching, but to no avail. He wanted to talk to her. Badly.

"Where are you?"

On the other side of town, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl of 13 was going through the same thing. She sat sadly on her windowsill, waiting for the Huntsman to call her down.

_'Why Jake? Out of all the boys in New York...the American Dragon had to be the same person as the most decent guy I went out with.'_ She wondered.

Ever since that night, she couldn't face him. It would be too painful. She had asked the Huntsmaster to transfer Rose to a different school. He didn't ask questions.  
She likes her new school. She now has 3 friends, James, Myriah, and Austin. She accidentally sat at their lunch table. But they didn't mind. They were nice.

"THORN!" Rose heard the Huntsman yell. She heads downstairs in her ninja outfit.

"You called, master?" She said as she lowered on one knee. The Huntsman looked angry.

"You failed me Thorn. You had the American Dragon right there, and you let him escape. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You are a traitor to the Huntsclan. Fortunately, I believe in second chances. You have one month to redeem yourself. _DO_ I make myself clear?"  
Rose gulped. Then she pulled herself together. "Yes, Master."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Rose walked slowly upstairs. She remembers the first time she found out about the Huntsclan...

_Rose was a happy-go-lucky 6 year old kid with shoulder length blonde braided pigtails. She lived with her mother, Shannon. Shannon was a medium height, 26-year old woman with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was part of the Huntsclan up until she was eighteen. One day, she and Rose were eating lunch when Rose noticed something on her mothers' hand._

_"Mommy?"  
_

_"yes, Pumpkin?"  
_

_"What's that red thing on your hand?" Shannon looked surprised. This was not the question she was expecting.  
_

_"Well...it's a dragon." She shows Rose her hand. She looked confused.  
_

_"Why is it on your hand?"  
_

_Shannon stood up. It was time to tell her daughter her destiny. Shannon carried Rose on to the couch.  
_

_"See this? I used to be part of this group called the Huntsclan. They hunt magical creatures."  
_

_"But I thought you said they were pretend?"  
_

_"I never said that. Anyway, the Huntsclan hunts dragons- the protectors of the magical creatures."  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"Because we thought dragons were evil. I thought they were evil until I met your dad. He's the American Dragon. I got to know him, and I realized that not all dragons are bad. That's when I quit the Huntsclan."  
_

_"They let you go?"  
_

_"Actually, since killing a dragon is my destiny, I escaped. I had the power to make choices. I'm not a killer. And neither are you."_

**Well, what do you think? The entire story will be explained throughout the story. So, stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: At Lombardo's Pizza

**Thanks for the reveiws, guys! Oh, I forgot to add that I posted this story on the ADJL fan forums under the name MormonDragon (Yep, I'm Mormon. :)).**

Chapter 2: At Lombardo's Pizza

"Hey, Trixie, Spud, wait up!"

Jake was skating to Lombardo's Pizza to meet up with his friends. They usually do that every Friday Trixie waved him over.

"Hey, Jakey! What's crackilatin' baby?"

The 3 friends head inside and sat at their favorite table. Trixie and Spud talked, and talked, but Jake was unusually quiet. They knew all too well what Jake had on his mind. Trixie spoke up.

"Yo, Jake, when are you going to suck it up? It's been weeks!"

"I can't stop thinking about her, Trix! It's like a constant headache. I keep thinking about where she is, and what she's doing." _Or if she forgot about me._ He added silently.

"Maybe if I wasn't a dragon, things would be different." He sighs, leans back on his chair and closes his eyes as he remembers when he found out he was a dragon.

(A/N: I'm going to include a lot of flashbacks told from different peoples' POV)

_It all started the day before Jakes' first day of eighth grade year. He woke up, stretched and felt...weird. He walked over to his mirror to find a crimson dragon staring back at him. Jake was scared. _

"M-m-MOM!"

His mom came running. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" Jake couldn't talk. He whimpers. "Oh. Wow!" She laughed. "I can't believe this!"

Jake stared at her, shocked. "What? I'm a big red...THING! What's happened to me!"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but... Jake, you're a dragon."

"Say what?"

"You have come from a long line of protectors of the magical community."

"Okay, back up! You're telling me I'm a dragon coming from a long line of protectors of the magical community, and you waited 13 years to tell me?"

"I wanted to wait until you showed signs of having powers. Which I guess is now. Anyway, your grandfather -my father- is a dragon as well. He will be training you. Oh, and Jake? You must keep this a secret. Humans are not that tolerant towards magical creatures."

"You mean I can't tell my friends?"

"No."

"Aw, man! That tanks!"

"Jake? Jake, you still there?" Spud asked waving a hand in front of Jakes' face.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"We were trying to tell you that Rose is sitting across the room with some of her friends."

"Rose?"

**Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Face Off

Chapter 3: Face-off

Rose and her friends were sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant talking, eating, and laughing. James Reynolds, a tall and stocky boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes was showing his friends Rose, Myriah Stevens- a short and skinny girl with red layered hair and green eyes; and Austin Brown, a tall skinny dude with short and spiky blonde hair and brown eyes how to balance a spoon on their noses. Myriah spoke up when Rose was being unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?" A concerned Myriah asked her friend.

Rose snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I just get the feeling someone's watching me."

Austin looked over Roses' shoulder. "There is."

Rose spun around. She saw Jake staring right back at her.

"It's Jake. The boy I told you about."

"The one you had a bad breakup with?" Myriah asked

"Yes. And it was _not_ a bad breakup! Our families just don't get along."

"Well," James stated "That shouldn't stop you from digging him. Do you still dig him?"

"Yes. I ...just-I don't know what to say to him."

Myriah scoffs "You say 'Hi, Jake! How's it going? It's been awhile.' "

"All right." Rose sighs. "How do I look?"

Austin smiled "Purdy." He and James laugh.

Myriah rolled her eyes. "Guys. You look fabulous." She said to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose turns from her friends and heads on over to Jakes' table.

"She's coming towards us; what do I do?" Jake asked his friends nervously.

"...You say 'Hi'..." Spud suggested.

"Come on, boy! It can't be that hard!" Trixie exclaimed. Jake sighs.

"You're right." He stands up. "Well, here goes nothing." Jake turns around and faces Rose. "Hi...Rose."

Rose smiled. "Hey. It's...been a while."

"Yeah..."

Rose sighed then gathered up her courage. "Jake, I need to talk to you. But not here."

Jake looked relieved. "Okay. How about we meet in Central Park tomorrow. "By the fountain?"

"Sounds good. What time?"

How's 2:00?"

"2:00 is fine. You sure you don't have to _'work'_ at your grandfathers' shop?"

"Yep. Are you sure you don't have any_ 'aerobics' _classes?"

**(A/N: they are in a public place, so they can't say "Dragon training" or "Huntsclan meetings")**

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye Rose."

Rose and Jake return to their friends and smiled to themselves. _Can't wait for tomorrow._ They thought.

**Hope you guys like this fic so far! BTW, this is going to be a long story**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**I'm glad you guys like it!**

Chapter 4: Secrets

Saturday came almost too quick for Rose. Myriah was at her house helping her get ready.

"I have nothing to wear!" Rose complained. She has tried on almost every outfit in her closet. Nothing seemed to work.

"What about what you're wearing?"

"I hate the way I look!"

"I highly doubt he'll care what you look like." Myriah stated. "Because, basically, Rose, You look great in anything."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. Okay, how about this?" She pulls out a white V-neck 3/4 sleeved shirt and a knee-length pink skirt with frills on the bottom. Myriah gave her friend a "2 thumbs up".

"Perfect. Now, let's do something with your hair..."  
It was 2:00 in Central Park. Jake was sitting on a bench wearing his trademark red shirt and jeans. He was holding a few flowers for Rose. He looks to his right and smiles as he sees Rose...in...semi-formal...clothes...oops. Rose and Jake looked at each other and laughed. Rose was the first to pull herself together (A/N: To humor you, guys, I'll tell you what her hairstyle is. She has her hair in a bun)

"I-I wasn't too sure what to wear, so..."

"It's cool. I wasn't too sure either. Flowers for the lovely lady." Jake gives Rose the flowers. Rose gasps.

"Oh, Jake! They're beautiful! Thank you!" She sighs, and then sits down. "So...how's it going?"

"Great. Thanks for...you know...not killing me." Jake chuckles nervously.

"Oh, Jake, I could never kill you. The reason for that is...well...I like you. A lot."

"Really?" Rose nods. "Well...I...like you too. Rose, you're the nicest girl I've ever met. You're sweet, talented, and compassionate and understanding. Well, at least your good side is. What's with the alter-ego, anyway?"

"Well, you see...for years, the Huntsclan hated dragons. They think they're up to no good. I guess you can say that the Huntsclan is one of the more greedy folk. Since dragons are protectors of the magical community, the Huntsclan kills dragons so they can have trophies of magical creatures. That's why we have marks on our hands. To remind us of our destiny."  
When I found out that the American Dragon was you, I decided this wasn't my destiny. Plus...my mother fell in love with a dragon, too."

"Wow." Jake was amazed. And shocked. "Wait, if you hate dragons, why is your dad one?"

"Well..."

**(A/N: yep, you guessed it- another flashback)  
**  
_Shannon was scared. Her husband betrayed her. She ran into her 10-year old daughters' room and locked the door. Rose woke up._

"Mommy? What's going on?"

"Hush, child." She grabs Rose and holds her. "I can't be with you much longer." Outside, Rose can hear her dad pounding on the door.

"SHANNON! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Your dad thinks you're at your Grandparents'. Hide under the bed." She hugs her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy." She hides under the bed. Shannon runs to the door and yanks it open.

"GET OUT! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE REJOINING THE HUNTSCLAN!"

"MAYBE IF YOU KEPT THAT A SECRET-" Rose heard no more except a mighty dragon roar, the sound of a claw scratching flesh, a scream, and a body hitting the floor. Rose panted quietly as tears sprang to her eyes. No. she thought then she heard someone slamming a door open and footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"You!" She heard someone snarl. She then saw a flash of green light and a body flying across the room.   
Back to the present. Rose closed her eyes and sighs sadly.  
"After that, my uncle told me my father told people who my mother was. He told me he saw my mom bleeding on the floor, so...he killed my father for revenge. He's been training me to be a Huntsgirl ever since."

Jake was sad for her. He couldn't think of what to say, so he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Is that why you couldn't slay me? You were afraid you'd suffer the same fate as your mom?"

"Yes. I know you wouldn't betray me but..." She sighs, and then changed the subject. "So, how long have you known?"

"Since the ski trip. I knew you looked familiar, I just couldn't place it."

"So _that's_ why I heard someone yell my name as I got stuck in the avalanche! You took of my glove to see if I had a birthmark!" She groans in frustration. "Oh, man! How could I have been so blind?"

Jake took her hand in his. "Hey, it's okay." They stared at each other and slowly kissed.

**Whoo! Long, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect Day

Chapter 5: Perfect Day

Jake was on cloud nine. He moonwalks to his grandfathers' shop with the wind on his shoulders and a song in his heart. In fact, Jake and Rose had a date the following night.

"Hey, Kid. You look awfully chipper." Fu said as Jake walked into the room.

"Thanks! I feel chipper!" Jake sighs happily and falls back on the couch "I just got my first kiss." Gramps walked in carrying a mop and a bucket.

"Jake! There you are! I need you to clean the shop."

"Okay, Gramps!" He takes the mop and bucket and runs off.

Lao Shi looks at Fu dog. "What's with Jake? He's usually disgusted at having to clean the shop."

"He got his first kiss." Fu explained. Gramps nodded in understanding.Both Jake and Rose spent the following Sunday dreaming about where they were going and what they'd be doing. They finally settled on going to a teen karaoke bar. Jake invited Rose over to his house seeing as she doesn't really have anybody for Jake to meet. She arrived at Jake's at 6:00 on the nose. When the doorbell rang, Jake answered it.

"Hey, Rose!"

"Jake! Hi!" Jake steps aside to let Rose in. "Nice house."

"Thanks! Rose these are the fam. My mom," He points to his mom dusting. She waves. "My dad," He points to his dad talking on the phone. "And my sister, Haley." he pints to Haley watching TV. She looks up and smiles.

"Hi! You're the girl from the pictures!"

Jake and Rose chuckled "Pictures?" Rose asked Jake.

Jake blushes. "Heh. Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rose!" Mrs. Long piped up. "I'd shake you're hand, but I don't want to get you dirty."

"Oh, that's okay. Nice meeting you, too."

Outside, a car horn honked.

"Well, there's our cab!" Jake said "We better go."

"Have fun, kids!" Jakes mom called after them. As Jake and Rose waved good-bye, Mrs. Long noticed a dragon tattoo on Rose's right palm.

_Isn't that the mark of the Huntsclan?_ She thought. She may not be a dragon, but growing up with one, she knew all too well who the Huntsclan were.


	6. Chapter 6: All I Ask of You

Chapter 6: All I Ask of You

Jake and Rose arrived at a Karaoke bar that was in full swing. They sat down, ordered their food, and looked through the song listings.

"Ooh, how bout this one?" Rose suggested "Do you know it?"

"You bet! In fact, I have the whole soundtrack memorized!"

"Great!" 

They ate their food. They danced to a few songs, and then it was their turn. Rose smiles as Jake began to sing.

_"No more talk of darkness  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here- nothing can harm you  
My words will warm  
And calm you_

Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears,  
I'm here- with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"

Jake smiles at Rose as she began to sing.

_"Say you love me  
Every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of Summertime_

Say you need me with you  
Now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Jake:  
"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light,  
You're safe- no one will find you,  
Your fears are far behind you,

Rose:  
All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night,  
And you- always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Jake:  
Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you  
From your solitude

Say you need me with you  
Here beside you,  
Anywhere you go,  
Let me go too,  
Rosie, that's all I ask of you

Rose:  
Say you'll share with me,  
One love, one lifetime.  
Say the word  
And I will follow you,

Both:  
Share each day with me  
Each night,  
Each morning

Rose:  
Say you love me

Jake:  
You know I do.

Both:  
Love me- that's all I ask,  
of you.

At this point, the Huntsman's words came to her. She burst into tears as she and Jake sang the last stanza.

_Anywhere you go,  
let me go too.  
Love me,  
that's all I ask of you._

The audience clapped as Rose put the mike down and ran towards the front, crying. Jake looked concerned. He paid the waiter quickly then ran after Rose.

"Rose? Rose! Hey...what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Jake! I'm so s-sorry!" Rose sobbed. "It's just that...the Huntsman told me I had one month to fulfill my destiny or..." She makes a small "I'm dead" motion to clarify her point. Jake sighs deeply.

"So, it's either slay or be slain?" Rose nods. "We can figure it out. Look-Rose, I'll help you. We can go through this together."

Rose beamed. "You're sweet. Give me a ride home?"

"You bet!" Jake Dragons up. Rose gets on his back, and Jake flies rose to her bedroom window.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Jake." Rose said as she leans on her open windowsill.

"So did I. Good night."

"Good night." They kiss

The Huntsman watches Jake fly off. He is furious to discover his apprentice "fraternizing" with the American Dragon.

"So, _this_ is why you wouldn't slay him." He said to himself. "So be it." He hissed angrily.

**Whoo! Another long one! Hope you like it! I'm aiming for two chaps a day. Toodles! Oh, and I do not own the song "All I Ask of You". That is property of Andrew Lloyd Webber.**


	7. Busted

**Thanks!**

Chapter 7: Busted

Mrs. Long was sitting on the couch reading. She waited patiently for Jake to come home. And sure enough, he came through the door.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie. How was your date?"

"Fun. Well, good night!"

"Hold it!" Jakes' mom said suddenly. Jake stopped and turned around. "Jake, I need to talk to you. About Rose."

Jake smiled. "Mom, it's okay; I know."

"You do? You know she's part of the Huntsclan?"

"How do you..."

"I may not be a dragon, Jake, but I know more than you think. A _lot _more."

"So you know about the Huntsclan?" Mrs. Long nods. "Look, Mom, I can explain..."

So he did. Jake told his mom how he found out that Rose was Huntsgirl, how he revealed his identity and Hunts girl let him go, how they talked and Rose explained more about her past. Mrs. Long was pleasantly surprised. Yet she still felt uneasy.

"Jake, you know that the Huntsclan is bad news. I just don't think that dating your enemy is safe. Especially if her destiny is to kill dragons. Now, I'm not telling you to quit seeing her, I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Thanks Mom." Jake kissed his mother goodnight. He stands up. "Oh, could you not tell Gramps I'm dating Huntsgirl? You know how eccentric he is."

Mrs. Long nods. "But if your life depends on it, I _will_ tell him."

Over at the Huntslair, Rose walked nervously to the Huntsmans' office. He looks really PO'd.

"Sit." The Huntsman ordered Rose. He shows her a screen of Jake flying from her room in Dragon form. _Oh, crap._ Rose thought. _He knows._ "Explain."

"Uhhh...I...didn't notice him?"

"Don't lie to me, Thorn!" The Huntsman thundered. "You were fraternizing with the enemy! _Do you deny it?_"

"Okay! So I did! Jake isn't that bad!" Realizing she just spilled the American Dragon's name, she gasps and covers her mouth.

The Huntsman looked surprised. "So his name is Jake."  
Rose looks scared. _Aw, man!_

Lao Shi was mad. He just got a letter from the Dragon council stating that Jake, the American Dragon, is dating Huntsgirl. _HUNTSgirl!_ He folded his arms angrily as Jake moonwalks in.

"So,"

"A needle pulling thread!" Jake joked. He laughed until he noticed his grandfathers' angry face. "Uh...did I ...do something wrong?" He asked.

"I got an interesting letter from the Dragon Council. About you."

_Uh-oh!_ Jake thought. _He knows. Deny it. Deny it, and he'll never know._

"Yo! I was framed!" Jake exclaimed.

"Framed for dating your enemy!" Lao Shi showed him a scroll screen of Jake at Roses' window. Jake winces.

"She's changed, I tell you!"

"I don't care! Dating an arch-foe is dangerous!" Lao sighs "It's a trap, Jake. She's using you to get information!"

"Then why did she tell me this wasn't her destiny? I was with her alone. She could've killed me anytime we were together!"

"Maybe she's biding her time?" Fun suggested. Lao and Jake glared at him. "Sorry..."

"You are not to see that girl again, Jake. Do you hear me?"

Jake frowned. Then he stormed out. Lao sighed. Then he turned to Fu.

"I should not have said that, should I?"


	8. Ambushed

**Sorry, guys! I don't know how it happened, but… sigh**

Chapter 8: Ambushed

"Hi, Rose?" Jake said over his cell phone. "Can you meet me in Central Park? ...Okay...See you...bye."

Jake hung up and sighs. He turns around to see Fu standing right brehind him.

"You know Gramps is just gonna find out." Fu said.

"Not if you don't tell himn where I'm going! I know Rose is different. She's not like the Huntsman."

"Look, kid, I know you think she's changed, but think about it! She is a she-demon! One minute, you're in the land of milk and honey, then BAM! She kills ya."

"Oh, ye of little faith. I'd love to chat with you, but I have a date!" He skates off leaving Fu with nothing to do, but let him go.

Jake arrives in Central Park. Rose ran towards him looking harried.

"Jake, look, there-there's something I need to tell you-"

Rose gasps. Some of the Huntsclan memebers started to appear. Jake starts to Dragon Up, but the Huntsman shoots him with a spinx -hair net.

"So this is the American Dragon." The Huntsman sneered.  
"Well done, Thorn." Jake was shocked. Rose looked horrified.

"No! Jake! I had nothing to do with-"

"SILENCE!" The Huntsman intterupted. Then he turned to Jake. "Isn't sad to be betrayed? Don't worry. Soon my apprentice will put you out of your misery!" He laughed. "Huntsclan! Move out!" The Huntsclan teleported Jake to the Huntslair, and locked him in a cell.

_Why didn't I listen to Gramps and Fu?_ Jake thought sadly.

Over at the shop, Lao Shi was pacing the floor when the mail fairy came.

"Delivary for the Chinese Dragon." Lao looks suprised as he signed the clipboard. He opens the envelope and gasps when he sees the Huntsman's face.

_"I have your dragon."_ The Huntsman's face laughed, then dissappears. The aged Dragon Master could do nothing but stand there with his mouth hanging open.

What'll happen next? Stay tuned!


	9. The Point of No Return

Chapter 9: The Point of No Return

"Huntsmaster, _please_ reconsider!" Rose pleaded with the Huntsman. "I don't care what you do- just let him go!"

"We had a deal, Thorn. Either you slay the American dragon, or be slain!" The Huntsman left Rose standing shaking. She then gathered her strength and went to Jake's cell. He looked angry.

"You." He hissed.

"Jake-"

"I trusted you. And you lied. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He shouted. He has never felt so heart-broken. He just wanted to get the heck out of there and move on with his life.

"I can't believe you think I had something to do with this!" She burst into tears and ran to her room.

A few hours later, the Huntsman poured some sort of hallucinating potion over Jake. At that moment, Rose came in her Huntsgirl outfit.

"Make your choice now, Thorn. Either he dies or you."

Rose opened her mouth but was interrupted by Lao-Shi and Fu crashing through the wall. Huntsman was amused.

"Chinese Dragon! So glad you could make it in time for our ceremony."

"Ceremony?" _Oh no. She didn't._ He thought.

"Ah, yes. I believe you better reserve a tombstone." The Huntsman said triumphantly.

"He may be dead, but this isn't over!" He grabs Fu dog and hightails it out of there.

Back at the shop, Lao is pacing again. "I can't believe it. "How can we lose? We never lose! Jake's dead!"

"Actually," Fu spoke up. "I smelled him, and he's alive. He just got a hallucinating potion poured over him. It makes you look dead."

Lao was impressed. And relieved. "Fu Dog, you the man!"

Jake woke up and felt queasy. The huntsman was staring right at him.

"Ah, Jake. You're awake."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"And who's going to rescue you?" He gestured to Lao Shi and Fu (supposedly) dead. Jake gasps.

"No... " He said sadly.

"I'll leave you alone to soak in your misery." He laughs then leaves the room. Jake just stares at the lifeless bodies of his Dragon Mater and grandfather. His animal guardian and friend. _It's all my fault._ He thought. He falls down to the ground and cries his eyes out.

**Poor Jake! What'll happen next?**


	10. Hearts and Minds

Chapter 10: Hearts and Minds

Rose struggled slightly as she lugged her suitcase across the hall to the Huntsman's office. She was going to say good-bye to him when she heard voices. It was her uncle talking to someone she didn't recognize. She leaned against the closed door to eavesdrop.

"So, why do you take care of Rose if she's not your real niece?" The voice asked.

"Because," The Huntsman replied "I needed an apprentice to help me slay dragons. I rescued her from her fathers' wrath after he killed her mother."

"So what's the plan?"

"Since the American dragon has been under the influence of the hallucinating potion, he thinks his grandfather is dead. He'll think it's his fault. Overcome with grief and guilt, he'll want to be slain. After that, we kill Rose and the Chinese dragon."

Rose gasps silently. _Oh, crap. I have to get Jake out of here!_

Jake felt proud. He just remembered he still had his cell phone. He called his mom to let him know he's okay. Jake's mom told him all about how Gramps and Fu came to rescue him and the Huntsman poured a hallucinating potion over Jake to make it look like he was dead and to make him think Gramps and Fu are dead. He was just chuckling to himself when Rose barged in looking scared. It was then that Jake realized she didn't have anything to do with all this.

"We have to get out of here!" Rose cried as she ran to unlock the cell.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Rose beamed as she opened the cell, pulled Jake out and kissed him. All of a sudden, the Huntsman and his companion burst in. Jake and Rose gasp as they pulled apart.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" the Huntsman sneered. "Friends again just as they are about to be slain."

"You!" Jake growled. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm glad you asked. This is my new apprentice in training, Rhett Wills."

"Nice meeting you. _Not!_" Rhett laughed.

"You are just like your mother, Rose. She left the Huntsclan for a dragon. Fortunately, I tricked your mother into thinking he betrayed her. Then I told your father your mother never left the Huntsclan. Thus, resulting to your father killing his wife. Then I disposed of him!"

Rose was shocked by this revelation. "_NO!_" She cried. "I hate you. _I HATE YOU!_" She shouted as she kicked and punched hard at the Huntsman. Jake pulled her back. Then he turned furiously to the Huntsman.

"So, this was your plan? To do the same thing you did to Roses' parents to Rose?"

"Figures. I thought you were too dense to figure it out. You're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for."

"That tears it! Dragon up!" Jake transforms and grabs the front of the Huntsmans' shirt. "You're dead." He throws back his fist, but is interrupted by Rose.

"No, Jake! Not like him."

Jake thinks for a second, then grabs Rhett and throws them both into the cell against the wall. Rose slams the door shut, locks it, and tosses the key into the corner. She then gets on Jakes' back and they speed off into the night.

Relax, there's still more to come!


	11. The Dragon Council

**Glad you guys like it!**

Chapter 11: The Dragon Council

Jake and Rose arrived at the shop to find the Dragon Council (Minus Chang) talking with Lao Shi. Jake spoke up awkwardly as the threesome noticed them staring.

"How y'all doin'?"

"We were going to rescue you and arrest the Huntsclan." Councilor Andam explained. "But, it appears we only have to do one of the things."

Jake looked horrified. "Look, guys, she let me go! Huntsgirl- _Rose_ let me go! She was framed! She didn't have anything to do with what the Huntsman was planning. She's innocent!"

"Be that as it may, young dragon," Councilor Kulde said sternly. "We don't have proof whether or not she's innocent. We're going to have to take her away"

"Say what! Gramps, don't you believe me?"

"I do, young one. But I can't change what the council has decided."

Jake looked defeated as he watched councilors Kulde and Andam teleport Rose off. He sighs.

"Where are they taking her?" Jake asked his grandfather.

Lao-shi pulled out a magical scroll showing a big, run-down yellow building.

"Magical Jail." He explained. "Heavily guarded by the crudest and toughest trolls in the magical community. They are very light sleepers and can hear even the quietest of whispering."

"Yep." Fu added. "So, the only way the trolls can't hear you is if you drop a sleeping bomb near where they're sitting."

Jake smiled, and then quickly hid it. Then he had an idea. "You know, I haven't been to Magus Bazaar in a while. I think I'll go there tomorrow."

"Sure, kid." Fu said. "Might as well take Trixie and Spud with you, since they know what it is."

"Okay!" Jake agreed.

"Jake," Lao Shi added warmly. "I'm really glad you're safe."

"Aww, me too, Grandpa." They hug.

**Sorry if the chap was so random. I'll update soon!**


	12. The Plan

**I just realized something. I forgot to put a disclaimer! Well, here it is: I do not own ADJL (I wish I did though).**

Chapter 12: The Plan

Jake and his friends are on the Subway heading to Magus Bazaar. Jake was telling them how they were going to bust Rose out of jail.

"So, let me get this straight," Trixie said to Jake. "You are going to bust Rose out of jail by dropping sleep bombs on the troll guards, break the window, and fly the heck outta there?"

"You know, that sounds like a movie I saw once." Spud piped up. "It was something about a hairy toilet or something."

Trixie was disgusted. "It was called _'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'_, Spud!"

"Look, guys," Jake put in before Spud and Trixie start an argument. "The plan is flawless! I paid the Oracle Twins to make a shape shifting potion so that Haley can turn into me while I sneak off and get Rose out of jail wearing an inviso-suit!"

"Well thought out." Spud commented. "But aren't you worried you'll be caught?"

"No! Well...kinda. But a dragon's gotta do what a dragon's gotta do!" He replied determinedly.

Trixie and Spud exchanged worried glances.

"You want me to shape shift into you so you can break Rose out of jail?" Haley asked Jake later when he told her the plan.

"Please, Haley?" Jake begged. "I'll do your chores for a month!"

Haley sighs. She did not like doing stuff for her brother unless his life depended on it, but she also wanted him to be happy. Even if she didn't act like it sometimes.

"What time do you leave?"

Trixie came over to Jake's apartment later that evening. She was going to help Jake. They bought a third inviso-suit for Rose to wear out of prison.

"Okay," Jake whispered to the girls. "Y'all know what to do..."

Haley already shape shifted into Jake. It was quite impressive considering she hasn't even begun training. She even has Jake's voice down.

"Haley, my curfew is at 9:00. Make sure you sneak out then come back in. I told Mom and Dad Spud, Trixie and I went to get pizza and see a movie."

"What movie?"

"Say what?"

"Mom and Dad will probably ask what movie you saw."

"Well, what movies have you seen recently?"

"I saw _'Herbie: Fully Loaded'_ last week."

"_Herbie_ it is! Ready, Trix?"

"Ready." 

**Ah...is it really necessary to put something here?**


	13. A Narrow Escape

**Hi! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 13: A Narrow Escape

"Remind again: why are we going to the Isle of Draco through an _elevator?_" Trixie inquired after Jake told her how they were going to get there.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way." Jake explained as they approached the elevator. "Now how did Gramps do this?" He remembers the combination. The elevator doors open to reveal a small troll.

"Two for the Isle of Draco." He said.

"Hold on tight, Trix." Jake advised as he tries to hold the bag of sleep bombs and the railing at the same time. Trixie screamed as they descended to the other side of the earth. Dusk has fallen by the time Trixie and Jake arrived at the Isle of Draco. They wobbled and walked around the elevator box to put the inviso-suits on.

"Are the sleep bombs okay?" Trixie asked.

Jake checked the bag. "Yeah. They're fine."

Jake transforms and Trixie gets on his back. They fly around until they see an old, yellow, run-down building.

"Bingo."

Jake flew around the building as Trixie dropped the sleep bombs around the four walls of the building. Then he flew around to look for Rose. They finally found her on the highest window, fast asleep. Jake carefully pokes his tongue through the bars and taps Rose on the shoulder She wakes up, startled. Then she notices a white-blue suit lying on the floor next to the window. She runs over to it and picks it up. She then sees a note attached to it.

_Rose-  
It's me and Trixie outside your window in inviso-suits. Put yours on, and you'll be able to see us.  
-Jake_

Rose quickly put her suit on and looked out her window. She saw Trixie and Jake floating in mid-air looking slightly transparent. They waved and smiled. Jake pulls a couple of bars out for Rose to climb through. She was just climbing on Jakes' back when they heard voices. The trio looks horrified, and then Trixie threw a sleep bomb across the room. Jake puts the bars back and flies the heck out of there.

_I hope Haley's having an easier time!_ Jake thought.

Haley was watching TV when she looks at her watch. It read 8:59. Well, she thought. Here goes nothing. She turns off the TV, walks silently to the door, transforms into Jake, and opens and shuts the door.

"Jake?" Haley heard her mother call from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"No, Mom, its Jim Carrey." Haley joked.

The phone rang. Haley answered.

"Yo."

"Jake? It's Grandpa."

"Hi, Grandpa! What's up?"

"Jake, I know you want to do something about Rose. But let me just warn you: Don't do anything ridiculous such as breaking her out of jail. The Dragon Council will find out if you do. They may not keep a close eye on the jail, but they have an alarm system. So, please, stay away from the Magical Jail."

_Uh-oh!_ She thought. "Um, Gramps? What would happen if I _do_ break her out of jail?"

"Oh, different things. Execution, Exile, wiping your memory and taking away your dragon powers..." 

"Heh. Gee, Gramps, thanks for the warning. Well, gotta go, bye!"

She hangs up, and then hugs her knees. _Oh, Jake, wherever you are, you better hurry!_

Jake, Trixie and Rose made it. They silently ran back to the elevator that took them back to New York. As they got out of the elevator, Rose and Jake hugged.

"Oh, Jake!" Rose sobbed. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"I know. Me neither."

"Guys? I hate to break up the little love-fest, but we gotta figure out what we're gonna do!" Trixie said.

"Take me to my friend Myriah's house." Rose declared. "Her sister is a movie stylist. She can disguise me!"

Jake was skeptical. "Are you sure you want to tell her your secret, Rose? "

"I can trust her."

Jake thought for a minute. "Okay. Where does she live?"

**Man that was long!**


	14. Caught in the Act

Chapter 14: Caught in the Act

So, after Jake dropped the girls off at their respective places, Jake headed home feeling happy. Exhausted, but happy. As he snuck into his room, he decided to pay Haley a visit.

"Haley." Jake whispered. "Haley, wake up."

"Jake?" She said sleepily. "You did it?"

"I did. So, how'd everything go here?"

"Bad. I got a call from Grandpa. He thought I was you. Know what he said? He said that the dragon Council might know if you broke Rose out of jail! He called to warn you- the Dragon Council has some sort of alarm system!"

Jake stared wide-eyed in terror. "You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Haley shook her head 'no'. "Good. We're still good. Thanks for covering for me tonight."

"No problem." They hug and said goodnight to each other.

The next day, Lao-Shi was talking to the Dragon Council. Again.

"Lao-Shi, where is your grandson?" Councilor Andam asked furiously. "We believe he has something to do with the breakout of Huntsgirl."

"He was at home when the breakout occurred. I spoke with him on the telephone. You have no proof that Jake broke Huntsgirl out of jail."

"We still need a confession out of him." Andam continued. "If he did break Huntsgirl out, not only will the Council kick him out of the Order, we'll kick you out as well." 

He disappears. Lao-Shi sighs. A few minutes later, Jake walks in.

"Where were you last night?" Lao asked.

"What do you mean? You called me."

"Yes, well the Dragon Council has other ideas. They think you had an idea of what happened to Huntsgirl when she somehow broke out of jail!"

"So what if I did? I know Rose is innocent. Sure, she was going to slay Chang and me and become a Huntswoman, but after discovering my secret, she decided it wasn't her destiny! And that should be enough for me."

The aged Dragon was touched. He wanted Jake to be happy, but he didn't want to lose his dragon powers either. 

"Tell you what," Lao said kindly. "It'll be our secret."

"For real?"

"Nothing is more sacred than love."

"Aww, thanks Grandpa!" They hug.

So, it was settled. Jake lied to the Dragon Council and said he had nothing to do with Rose breaking out of jail. Huntsgirl became the widest man- (Or in her case, woman) hunt known to the magical community. Everybody was safe, and everybody was happy.

THE END!


End file.
